chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ring
The Ring is a hostile organization introduced in passing in the season two finale, . The episode revealed no further information about the organization, other than that Fulcrum is merely a division of the Ring. According to Chris Fedak, The Ring has a specific goal revealed only as different from the goals of Fulcrum. This organization is the primary antagonist in the third season of Chuck. With the beginning of the fourth season episode "Chuck vs. the Anniversary", The Ring is confirmed to have been successfully taken down. In "Chuck Versus Bo", it is revealed that they have hired Nicholas Quinn's spy company in the past. Organization In , Bryce Larkin reveals that Fulcrum was only one part of the Ring, however he died from a fatal gunshot wound before he could say anything further about what he knew. Unlike Fulcrum, which was primarily made up of rogue elements of the CIA, the Ring however has operatives outside of the intelligence community. How much the government knows of the organization is also unknown. Both Bryce Larkin and Stephen Bartowski was familiar with their existence, and CIA agent Daniel Shaw has been tracking them for at least five years by the time he takes over command of Team Bartowski. In , Shaw reveals that the Ring is primarily cell-based and consists of a large number of small and decentralized groups. Ring cells operate with a high degree of autonomy, and Sydney Prince, an agent who misidentified Devon as a spy would not have reported in to her superiors until it was confirmed they successfully recruited him. All Ring agents are issued with distinctive, circular Ring smart phones. These phones only work off of a closed network that was impossible to crack until Team Bartowski captured one. There also happens to be the fact that nearly all Ring agents carry FN Five-seven pistols. Ring Subsidiaries Fulcrum is an organization consisting entirely of rogue CIA agents. First introduced in the first season episode, , Fulcrum has been the main antagonist of the series up until the season two finale. Fulcrum was seen to have been prioritizing the search for the Intersect as well as Bryce Larkin, whom they believe to be as the human Intersect. In , Bryce was ambushed by agents of the Ring, who have taken over Fulcrum's objectives of obtaining the Intersect. The Ring is formally introduced as Bryce warns Chuck that Fulcrum is only one part of the Ring. McTiernan Industries is a business front for the Ring. Very little is known of them. In , Chuck flashes on a control panel on the label of "McTIERNAN International Industries". The flash indicates that the subsidiary is only an industry dedicated to developing and manufacturing machines and other technologies for the Ring. Leadership * Ring Elders : The Ring Elders are the high leaders of the criminal organization The Ring. They lead also Fulcrum and McTiernan Industries. All of the elders are high-ranking members of the CIA or the NSA. The Ring serves them for their personal interests. * Ring Director : The Ring Director is the leader of The Ring. He serves also the Ring Elders. He commands the operations of Ring's agents. Known Operatives * Miles - Sent to retrieve the Intersect 2.0. He was a member of Casey's old special ops unit. Miles assassinates an imprisoned Ted Roark in , and attempted to steal the new Intersect, only to be defeated by Chuck who had uploaded the new Intersect into himself. * Javier Cruz - Sent to kill someone at a nightclub in , where Casey and Sarah were running a sting operation believing him to be a courier, before Chuck inadvertently blew the op when he thought Sarah was being targeted. Javier escaped but tracked Chuck to the Buy More, where he murdered Emmett and captured Chuck and Sarah. He was gunned down in a firefight by Casey during an attempt to rescue them. * Jack Artman - Sent to kill Premier Allejandro Goya for putting his country, Costa Gravas, up for democratic elections. He later kidnaps Devon Woodcomb, under the belief that he is a spy. * Sydney Prince - Sent to recruit Devon into being a member of the Ring. She assigns Devon an assassination mission, believing Devon to be CIA, she has him attempt to kill a man later revealed to be Daniel Shaw. * Yan - Agent who assists Sydney to capture Chuck. He is killed by Glenn when he was electrocuted. * Glenn - Agent who assists Sydney to capture Chuck. He is killed as the same time when Chuck electrocuted him. He accidentally killed agent Yan. * Hugo Panzer - Hired to secure and move a key to Paris, that can open a Ring Intelligence Safe. * Serena - Sent to assist Panzer on moving the key as well. * Manoosh Depark - Hired to rebuild the Intersect 2.0. He made the Intersect into his sunglasses and betrayed the Ring. He was later put underground by the CIA and NSA for having knowledge on how to rebuild the Intersect, as well as the fact that the Ring would look for him. * Nicos Vassilis - Sent to guard a chemical weapon the Rang had hidden inside the Mask of Alexander. He appears to have had a terrible past with Shaw, where he burnt his face. Vassilis later reported to the Ring Elders and was killed by them after he reported that Shaw is still alive. * Del and Neil - Sent to infiltrate and find Daniel Shaw at Burbank under the guise of people who were interested in buying the Buy More store. They eventually found Castle hidden underneath the Buy More, and later threatened Chuck into telling them any secrets he has, with Morgan held by them with a knife. They were later thwarted and defeated by Chuck and Morgan, who finally knows that Chuck is a spy. * Hunter Perry - Hired by the Ring to deliver CIA intelligence regarding Shaw. He was targeted by the CIA for his betrayal. Chuck is tasked to kill Perry to complete his red test before he can finally become an agent. Casey later kills him and has Chuck credited for the kill. The Ring later returns to examine Perry's body, where they find the intel they needed, which contained footage of Shaw's wife, revealing that she was killed by Sarah. * Denise - Denise is the personal secretary of the Ring Director and also an agent. * Agent 6 - Little known information about him is he organized a Coup against an unknown country for The Ring. * Ring's repairman - He is seen in the same time with Denise and the Ring Director when they are captured by Team Bartowski in Ring's elevator. * Martin Kwanbe - He is a doctor and scientist who works for the Ring. Martin is also the men who rescues Shaw from death. Supposed to be an assassin who kills the president of Zamubi, Chuck flashes on him and see he has a tooth what contains secret information about researches and projects of the Ring. He poisoned Chuck because he wants to know how Chuck knows about the secret information what are hide in his tooth. He was captured by Sarah Walker when she rescued Chuck from the doctor. * Evelyn Shaw - CIA agent assigned to become a Ring operative. She had placed most of her findings in a lock box. At some point, she is turned to the Ring, and the CIA discovered this. Sarah was assigned to assassinate Eve for a Red Test, when the former was still in spy training at the time. * Justin Sullivan - Sent to search for Orion. Justin uses his job as a CIA agent to convince Ellie that her father is in danger, and that the CIA needed her to contact him. The Ring wanted the Governor, a device that controls all the negative effects of the Intersect, which was created by Orion. * Daniel Shaw - Recruited by the Ring Director, as he shows him footage of his wife, Evelyn Shaw, being killed by Sarah on her red test. Shaw helped the Ring build their own Intersect, and managed to discredit General Beckman and the rest of Team Bartowski. He kills Stephen Bartowski (Orion) just after having obtained the Governor from Chuck. He later escorts the Ring Elders to a joint security summit to have them take over the CIA and NSA. The Elders were later captured and Shaw threatens to fight Chuck personally when he assaults the Buy More by planting explosives. Chuck manages to defeat Shaw with the lack of a Governor, and took the Governor back from Shaw. Morgan later blows up the Buy More by accident. * Bill Doane - Operative who works for The Ring. He leads a team of Ring's agents like Miles. * Dan Curry - Head of a Ring cell in the United States like Sydney Prince . He's seen on a picture of the Ring hierarchy in the episode of Chuck vs. The Ring part 2. * Michael Shakman - Head of a Ring cell around the world. He's seen on a picture alongside with Dan Curry and Sydney Prince. * Jim Yarmer - Special Ring agent who works for The Ring. He's seen on a picture up Hugo Panzer. Contacts * Matty and Scotty * Rafe Gruber * Nicholas Quinn See Also * Ring Communicator * Ring Intersect * Ring Bases * Ring Council Chamber * Fulcrum Category:Organizations Category:Characters Category:Spy world Category:Season Primary Antagonists